


[雀你] 顶风作案

by dreamonly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly





	[雀你] 顶风作案

！爽文预警 ！（其实也没多爽…）  
！没什么剧情 ！  
！莫得逻辑 ！

真 骨科  
是真的 真的 骨科（虽然在正文里这个设定好像没怎么用到）  
无法接受的请火速退出

有ooc  
哥哥雀x你  
高中同班同学  
（危险发言：俩人都不是什么好东西）

*教室+卫生间*

我真的不知道怎么写长 然后就写了一堆废话 哈哈！

准备好了就开始吧

>>>

今天早上你是在朴佑镇怀里醒来的。

你被他圈在臂弯，背紧贴着他精壮的胸，眼前的狼藉似乎像是在提醒着你昨晚发生了什么糟糕的事。

朴佑镇和你是亲兄妹，这是在父母面前的关系。

可是现在父母出差了，失去了那层禁锢，你俩秘密关系的遮羞布便被二人一起扯了下来。

因为除了亲兄妹，你们还是会做爱的关系。

“呀，朴佑镇，”你推了推他圈住你的胳膊，“起床了。”  
他睡得迷迷糊糊，“嗯……几点了……”  
“不知道，”你看他没打算起床，就直接把他的胳膊从自己身上搬开，“反正不早了。”

你从床上翻身起来，踩着零落散在地上的衣物走向浴室。出来的时候，朴佑镇已经在一边打着哈欠一边给你做早餐了。

他看到你走了出来，挑着眉瞥了眼被你裁短了一截的校服裙，  
“我记得这条裙子已经被我扔了。”

你拿起片面包就啃，“我又剪了一条。”

他腾出一只手探向你的裙底，不出意料地直接触到了你的肌肤。顺手抓了一把，引得你一声短促的尖叫。拿眼刀杀了他一眼，“别动不动就掀裙子。”

朴佑镇勾起了一边嘴角，一副“你别屁话”的样子。  
“做作。不穿内裤，勾引谁啊？”

你揪过他的领子，把最后一口面包用舌头送进他嘴里。  
“勾引你呗，帅哥。”

刚准备走人，可朴佑镇哪里会放过这种好事。他的手以条件反射一般的速度反扣住你的头，霸道又带有侵略性地加深了这个吻。他的舌在你的口腔中流连，划过的路径仿佛就带起了一道火。你被吻到出了汗，也不知道是因为呼吸不上来还是别的原因，腿也渐渐乏力到无法支撑自己，整个人挂在了朴佑镇身上，靠着他揽着你的腰才能勉强站稳。

你实在是被吻到七荤八素喘不过气，朴佑镇好像也意识到了这点，终于把你放开，还帮你拍拍背顺了顺你的呼吸。你在他胸前蹭了蹭嘴，“今天迟到了就怪你。”

“说什么呢大小姐，”朴佑镇放开你，“今天走什么好学生人设吗？还怕迟到了？”

你回身看向他。

“大英雄，今天校运会，不是跟糟老头子说好了要给班级争光的吗？”

……

“操！”

你百无聊赖过了一天。谁能想到校运会的时候学校门口的保安比平时还严，根本没机会溜出去。不过就算你想出去朴佑镇也不给就是了，说什么没有你看他比赛他都跑不快。

你这个哥哥跟班主任谈了笔交易。文科班本就男生少，体育好的男生更是少上加少，老头爱面子，私底下偷偷跟朴佑镇说只要他能包揽跑步项目的所有金牌就把他这个学期记的过一笔勾销。朴佑镇自然是乐得答应，你反而还担心了一下，在校运前一天晚上让他好好休息。朴佑镇答应着没问题好的好的好的，结果还是爬上了你的床，美其名曰充电。

充你吗呢。你揉着腰想。

下午快结束时突然下起了暴雨，校领导看着外面雷暴，临时做出了全员留校的决定。好容易有一天能早点回家的精力充沛高中生自然是发出了一片哀嚎。不知道是谁提出了“闲着也是闲着，不如大家一起看电影吧”的提议，马上得到一片附和，也不管班主任的反对，开始在现有的资源里挑电影看。

在一片嘈杂中，朴佑镇把你牵到了教室角落他的专座坐下，他的同桌也自己很识相的坐到了原本你的位置上去。

灯关了，电影开始了。是一部惊悚片，为了营造气氛，班里好事的男生还把窗帘拉上了，整个教室陷入一团黑暗，唯一的光源就是投影射到幕布上的那束光。你向来对这个题材不感冒，刚看了五分钟就打了个大大的哈欠。

在你昏昏欲睡之时，屁股突然被人抓了一把，惊得你忍不住叫了出声。坐在前方的同学还奇怪地回头看了你一眼，好像是在用眼神询问你这段剧情有什么好怕的。

你等那位同学转回去之后，手伸到桌子下一把抓住了朴佑镇的手腕，  
“你干什么？”

他好像在笑。

“闲着也是闲着，”  
他附着你的耳朵轻声说，

“做吧。”

你一脸不可置信，虽然他看不到。

“你疯了？这是在教室，周围都是人！”

“叫哥，”好像是责怪的语气，手却不安分地抓上了你的胸，“你不想来点刺激的吗？”

……

好吧，这个提议确实很心动。

你也是个行动派，放开了朴佑镇手腕的手直接钻进了他的裤子里，宽大的校服裤足以让你的手在里面自由活动。你准确的找到了那个半硬的物什，熟练地用手包裹住开始撸动。

朴佑镇的手也没闲着，今天早上你被他训了之后还是没穿上内裤，现在到方便了他。他的手指没有什么阻碍的来到了目的地，发现变得手可感受的湿润，两指拨开花瓣，直接将一指送进了洞内。你的下身将他的手指绞得紧紧的，朴佑镇轻轻“嘶”了一口气，

“这么紧，不会到时吞不下哥哥的东西吧？”

你却感觉要疯了，天知道为什么昨晚刚做过今天对朴佑镇又那么渴望。你呼吸急促地把朴佑镇裤子扒到了膝盖，爬到了他的腿上，用手抹了一把舌头，沾着口水又撸动了几把。也不管润滑到底有没有做好，反正你是直接坐下去了。

熟悉的充盈感填满了你，两个人都长吁了一口气。

朴佑镇看你适应得差不多了，腰肢开始用力，将自己的那器物在你体内缓缓抽插。你担心自己会叫出来，急忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴，却忘记了喉咙也是可以发出声音的。

“嗯……”  
“轰————”

你的一声呻吟与外面的响雷同时到来。通过闪电的一瞬亮光你可以看清朴佑镇勾起的嘴角和眼底的兴奋。

他的腰一直没有停止运动，造成的后果就是你的腰越来越软，下身相交之处的水声越来越明显，你晕晕乎乎地把朴佑镇的校服外套扯来盖住了腿。

“怕了？”朴佑镇又在你耳边吹气。

“废…废话！”你的呼吸已经不顺了，话都说不出完整一句。

“别怕啊。”

原本扶着你腰肢的一只手顺着身体轮廓往下走，拂过你的小腹来到了交合处，摸索着找到了那颗因为兴奋凸起的小粒，手指毫不留情地按了下去。

“啊——！”  
你的声音却被周围同学的尖叫盖住了。  
你看了一眼屏幕上出现的鬼脸只想抱住他亲八百回，谢谢你救了我一命。

你抓了抓朴佑镇的手臂，示意他停下来。  
“怎么了？”朴佑镇凑了过来，不等你回答就是一个深吻。你觉得自己体内的氧气都要被他尽数吸走了，  
“哥哥…我们换个地方吧…”

是央求的语气。你知道他最受不了这一招。

你知道朴佑镇力气一向很大，但是你没有想到他就这么把你抬着进了洗手间。路上你死死裹着校服外套，又惹来他的嘲笑。  
“这么黑，能看到什么。”

洗手间里没人也没灯。你们进来了之后朴佑镇还顺手把门锁了。“啪嗒”一声好像一下子给你注入了力量，你随手把外套扔到了地上。  
“我怕被别人看到你有多大，赶着趟的来骚扰你。”

你看着朴佑镇笑开了花，舔了一口他的虎牙，“我们运动健将今天辛苦了一天，该好好犒劳，就是不知道体力还剩多少。”

“不知道那就试试。”

朴佑镇把你的裙子一把扯到了底，垫在了窗台上，再把你放了上去。这一套动作行云流水，你简直都要怀疑他是不是练过。

“看什么呢看呆了？”朴佑镇把头低到和你视线平齐的高度，“现在起只许看我。”

不知道他什么时候已经脱干净了，把住他那物什就是一个狠狠地贯穿。

“啊——” 窗外雷声大作，你一点也不担心自己的叫声会被听到。

听到也无所谓了，去他妈的。

朴佑镇一开始还顾忌着你换了个姿势要不要适应一下，抽插的频率反而让你很不满意。你把腿盘上了他精瘦的腰，微微往自己方向用力拉了拉，

“哥哥，快一点。”

调情的话语在此刻只是多余。朴佑镇眼神一暗，把你盘住他的腿拉离了他的腰，伴随着又一次顶撞把你的腿从膝盖处推开直接打开到最大，使得他的硕大在你的体内更加深入。

“呜…哥哥…！”你下身被顶得又酥又麻，头不由自主地往后仰，却又被朴佑镇托住吻了上来。

朴佑镇常年运动锻炼出来的体力你算是见识到了。每一次冲击又猛又狠，他才不管什么九浅一深的技巧，在他这里横冲直撞就是唯一的技巧。他的囊袋打在你穴口已经可以激起水声，他却觉得好像还是不够，把你从窗台上抱了下来，转了个身改成了后入的姿势。

你对于他的器物在你体内这一事更有了实感，后入使你更加敏感，你甚至可以感受到自己下身正在不断收缩包裹的对象上布满的青筋。朴佑镇一手扶住你的腰，另一只手在你的身上游走，随便经过哪就撩一下。你感觉全身都在发痒，可是下身带给你的刺激又不由得你想其他，只能想到什么说什么。

“嗯…不…行了……”你的声音已经带上了哭腔，断断续续从嘴里蹦出几个词。

所幸朴佑镇听明白了你的意思，往你的屁股上打了一巴掌，“夹紧点。”

外面突然响了一声雷，你被这突如其来的雷吓到了，不受控制地将那硕大用力一绞，朴佑镇爽得呻吟出声，急忙抽出来快速撸动了几下就射在了你的腰际。

你腿软到站不住，朴佑镇干脆把你抱上窗台坐好，额头顶着你的，声音带着刚刚高潮完独有的磁性问你，

“爽不爽？下次再来？”

end


End file.
